Scooby the Dare Great Dane
by Smarty 94
Summary: When the Dare Cerberus goes on vacation; it appoints Scooby to be it's replacment. Meanwhile; Big Time takes over as the bartender of the Planet Onyx tavern.
1. New Job

In Toon Manor; Bugs was sitting in the living room watching some Marx Brother's films chuckling.

"Boy do I love Groucho Marx." said Bugs.

He then put on a Gracho Marks outfit.

"Such a great legend." said Bugs.

Just then his girlfriend came and saw Bugs.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my boyfriend?" said Lola.

Bugs turned to Lola.

"That's me." said Bugs.

"No, you're a rabbit in glasses, with a big nose and mustache." said Lola.

She then punched Bugs.

Bugs turned to the readers.

"Boy, I know how to pick em." said Bugs.

"Who're you talking to?" said Lola.

Bugs shook his head as Scooby walked in the mansion with a briefcase wrapped on his tail and sighed sadly.

Everyone turned to the Dog as Bugs took his Grocho Marx Disguise off.

"Another bad day at work?" said Bugs.

Lola turned to Bugs and became shocked.

"Oh, there you are. You almost look like someone I just saw." said Lola.

Bugs groaned.

"Reah, I was rired again." said Scooby.

Lola turned to Scooby.

"Wait that?" She asked.

"That's the twelfth job you've been fired from." said Bugs.

"What we're your other jobs?" asked Lola

"Train conductor, hotel ranitor, fast food drive thru cashier to name a few, and most recently corporate executive." said Scooby.

"What happened this time?" said Bugs.

"I rate everything in rhe break room." said Scooby.

Lola became confused.

"You rated all the items in the break room." said Lola.

"He ate all the food in the break room." said Bugs.

Lola nodded.

"Ah." She said.

Scooby sighed.

"I'll rever be able ro find a job." said Scooby.

Just then a portal opened and this shocked everyone.

"WHOA WHERE DID THAT PORTAL COME FROM!" shouted Bugs.

"ITS MAGICA DE SPELL AND SHE'S BACK!" Screamed Lola and she jumped out the window.

"And Magica has a dog paw?" said Bugs.

Sure enough; a dog paw emerged from the portal and grabbed Scooby before dragging him into the portal which then closed up.

"That was weird." Said Bugs.

In Dare Cerberus's home; the dog set Scooby on the ground.

"Rhat rives?" said Scooby.

Cerberus became confused.

"You have been chosen to take our place while we're on vacation." said the right head.

Scooby became confused.

"Ruh?" said Scooby.

The middle Head Cerberus fires a laser from his eyes and hits Scooby.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" shouted Scooby.

"We want a vacation so we need a replacement." said the middle head cerberus.

Left head Cerberus then placed a peace of paper next to Scooby.

"There's the job description." said Left Head Cerberus.

"We also made you speak normal with no Rs in the beginning." said the Right Head

Scooby is shocked.

"Okay." said Scooby.

He looked at the job descripton.

"I'll do it." Said scooby. "But first can I test something with my new voice?"

"Sure." Said Cerberus.

Scooby cleared his throat.

"She sells sea shells by the sea shore. Buggy baby buggy bumper." said Scooby.

Scooby smiled

"Wow I've never been able to do that without doing the Rs." He said.

"Well, you know the drill." said Left Head Cerberus.

"When a triple dog dare is made, you tell the person who made the dare to accept it." said Right Head Cerberus.

"Or forever live here with the McDermots." said Middle head Cerberus.

"The Who?" asked Scooby.

"No that's the name of a band. I'm talking about the McDermotts. A boring ass family we keep here to see if anyone even has the guts to stay with them." said Middle head Cerberus.

"So far only one person wanted to stay with the McDermotts." Said the Left Head

Scooby saw the McDermotts and Dave.

"So, anyone want to watch pizza cooking?" said Dave.

Right Head Cerberus fired lasers from his eyes at Dave, making him disappear.

"He was getting way to boring to keep here. He's Earth's problem again." said Right Head Cerberus.

"Agreed." Said the other two heads.

"Alright, I'll take the job." said Scooby.

The Cerberus smiled.

"Thanks and you'll need 3 Heads." Said the Middle Cerberus Head.

Scooby became confused.

"Why?" said Scooby.

"Triple Dog Dare that's why." said the left head.

Middle Head then fired a laser at Scooby, making two more heads appear.

Scooby looked at his other heads.

"You from Jersey?" said the middle head Scooby.

The other heads shook their heads.

"Didn't think so." said Middle Head Scooby.

Cerberus then left.

Suddenly; Rayman appeared drinking a Pegasus Rainbow Juice Mix.

He then saw Scooby Doo and became confused.

"Hey, you're not Cerberus, you're a three headed version of Shaggy's talking dog." said Ray.

"I am Scooby. I'm filling in for Cerberus." Said Scooby's Middle Head.

"Anyway you have been tripled Dog Dared accept the Dare or stay forever with this boring couple." said Scooby's Left Head.

"The McDermotts." said Right head Scooby.

"I'll take the challenge." said Ray.

Middle Head Scooby saw the drink and started drooling.

"A Pegasus Rainbow Juice Mix. Scooby want." said Middle Head Scooby.

"Careful, it's got 274 grams of sugar." said Ray.

All 3 heads of Scooby smiled.

Ray then appeared back in the real world.

"Alright, now to just-"Ray said before looking at his hand to see his beverage is gone, "Hey, where's my rainbow juice?"


	2. Temporary Job

In the Planet Onyx tavern; a ton of villains were crowding around the bar.

"Whiskey." said Vilgax.

"Tequilla." said Green Goblin.

"Vodka." said Loki.

"Rum." said Don Karnage.

"Gin." said Professor Calamitus.

"ROOT BEER!" Shouted Double Face(Saban Masked Rider).

The barkeeper groaned.

"Right away." said the barkeeper.

He started working on the drinks.

In another part of the bar Hater was talking to his friends: Rita & Zedd.

"So I give Peeper's hid old job back, but force him to take orders from Scourge the Hedgehog." said Hater.

The three started laughing.

"That's more evil then me." said Zedd.

"Yeah and man was Peepers glad." said Hater. "You know I may treat him bad sometimes but he's loyal."

"A little to loyal." said Rita.

Back at the bar; the barkeeper placed all the drinks that the villains ordered on the table.

"Whew, that was crazy." said the barkeeper.

He then stretched.

"I need a day off." said the barkeeper, "Haven't had one in years."

He then poured a shot of tequilla and slid it over to Broodwing.

"Thanks my good man and here's a tip." Said Broodwing and handed him $200.00.

The barkeeper took the money as Broodwing walked off.

"Yep, I need some time off." said the barkeeper.

Outside the bar; Big Time Beagle was approaching the place.

"Man it's good to come here." Said Big Time.

He then entered the tavern.

He saw his fellow Villains.

"And everybody loves me." said Big Time.

But everyone threw anvils at Big Time.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" everyone yelled.

Big Time Grumbled.

"Hey come on true this planet is where we evil being can be neutral but isn't the Anvil dropping to much?" He asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

Big Time walked over to the bar.

"The usual." said Big Time.

The Bartender nodded

"You got it Big Time." Said the Bartender.

However he steps on a banana peen and fell backwards and a cracking sound is heard.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY LEG!" The Bartender shouted.

Big Time groaned.

"Terrible service." said Big Time.

He then became conserned.

He walked behind the bar.

"Hey, you can't be back here." said the bartender.

"I'm sorry but you need help and I'll help." said Big Time. "Besides from the looks of it your leg may take a month to heal."

The bartender groaned.

"This will be one long month." said the bartender.

Big Time smiled.

"Glad you see it my way." said Big Time.

He then turned to the customers.

"Ok what will it be?" He asked.

Everyone then tackled Big Time before taking some drinks and leaving the bar.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" yelled Big Time.

He ran off after the theives.


	3. Dares

Back in Dare Cerberus's home; Scooby was reading a newspaper when a lightning flash appeared then disappeared revealing Milo Murphy.

Scooby put the paper down and looked at Milo.

"Milo Murphy, you have been triple dog dared." said the left head Scooby.

"You may accept the dare." said the right head Scooby.

"Or forever live here with the McDermmots." said the middle head Scooby.

Milo looked and saw the boring family.

"I'll take the challenge." said Milo.

He then disappeared.

"I wonder what the Dare was." asked Left head.

Then another flash of lightning appeared and Nergal Jr appeared.

"You have been triple dog dar-"the middle head Scooby said before being interrupted by the demon hybrid.

"Yeah, yeah, take the dare or stay with the McDerrmots forever." said Nergal Jr.

The Tri Dog nodded

"What's the Dare?" asked the Heads.

"I have to take the form of a cat for two hours." said Nergal Jr.

The dog nodded.

"Right." said the middle head Scooby.

"I'll take the dare." said Nergal Jr.

He then disappeared.

Just then the Cerberus Scooby's stomach growled and he looked at it.

"We should get something to eat." said the left head Scooby.

"Agreed." said the right head Scooby.

"Now to just look at the boring sky." said Mrs. McDerrmot.

She sat down on the ground and looked up.

"Quiet please I'm watching the a league change colors." Said Mr McDerrmot.

Scooby shook his head as Duncan appeared.

Duncan saw Scooby and is shocked.

"Whoa you look cool." Said Duncan.

Scooby turned to Duncan.

"It's temporary." said the middle head Scooby.

Duncan nodded.

"Right, anywho I was dared by Sonic and Lynn to undye my green hair." said Duncan.

Scooby nodded.

"But I ant doing it so I'm staying." Said Duncan.

"Even with the McDerrmots who are very boring?" said the right head Scooby.

Duncan nodded.

"Yep." said Duncan.

"Okay, your funeral." said Left Head Scooby.

Duncan walked off.

A flash of lightning appeared and Candice Flynn appeared.

Scooby became shocked.

"Wow, it's very busy today." said Middle Head Scooby.

Candice turned to Scooby and became confused.

"Wait, what's going on? One minute I'm being triple dog dared not to try and bust my brothers, the next I'm in some creepy place." said Candice.

"You may accept the dare or forever live here with the McDerrmots." said Middle Head Scooby.

"Take the dare." said Candice.

With that Candice left.

A honking sound is heard and Dare Scooby saw the Clock.

"It's." Left Head started.

"Lunch." Right Head said.

"Time." finished the Middle head.

The three headed dog then ran over to a fridge and opened it up.

They then pulled out a huge turkey and started eating it.

Duncan and the boring gfamily saw this.

"Disgusting." said Duncan.

"Agreed." said the McDerrmots.

Duncan pulled out his dimensional scissors.

"Well, I'm bored already." said Duncan.

He then snipped open a portal and entered it before closing it.

Scooby finished eating the turkey.

"Famished." said Middle Head Scooby.

He looked around and became shocked.

"Hey, where'd Duncan go?" said Middle Head Scooby.

In Danvile; Milo was chugging down a barrel that was labeled Pistachio Soda as Zach, Melissa, Sara, and Diogee were cheering him on.

A portal opened up and Duncan appeared from it before closing the portal.

"Hehehe, suckers." said Duncan.

He looked at what was going on and became confused.

"Since when is Pistachio Soda a thing?" said Duncan.

"Even I'm confused." said Melissa.

Milo finished up drinking the soda and the group cheered loudly.

Milo then burped loudly.

So loudley it was heard from Mr Block.

"Gross." said Mr. Block.


	4. Making Drinks

Back in the Planet Onyx taverv; Big Time was shaking a Martini.

"Why would people ask for a martini shaken? It tastes awful that way." said Big Time.

He then sighed.

"Not an easy job." said Big Time.

"I'll say." saod a Voice.

Big Time saw the Bartender.

He became shocked.

"What the, what're you still doing here?" said Big Time.

The Bartender sighed.

"I just can't get away." said the bartender.

Big Time nodded.

"Neither can I." said Big Time.

He then sighed and saw his family come in.

"Hey, weren't we supposed to rob an armored truck today?" said Bouncer.

Burger grunted in agreement.

"I'm busy." said Big Time.

His brothers are confused.

"Busy, with what?" said Bouncer.

Burger grunted.

"I'm running this tavern." said Big Time.

Burger and Bouncer looked confused.

"Running this place?" said Bouncer.

Big Time nodded.

Burger grunted.

"Yeah, you're in way over your head." said Bouncer.

Just then Ma came and she saw this.

"Alright, what's this I hear about one of my boys running a tavern?" said Ma.

Big Time gulped.

"It's nothing Ma." said Big Time.

He leaned over to Burger and Bouncer.

"Thanks a lot." Big Time whispered angrily.

Ma sighed.

"Continue what you're doing." said Ma.

Big Time became confused.

"Say what now, no repremanding?" said Big Time.

Ma smiled.

"Not this time." said Ma Beagle.

Ma can see her sons are shocked and confused.

"This is the only bar any of us could visit, why would I object to this?" said Ma.

"Good point." Said Big Time. "Anyway do any of you want drinks?"

The Beagle's did some thinking.

"Alright." said Bouncer.

Burger grunted.

"Yep." said Ma.

Big Time then grabbed three pitchers.

"What'll it be?" said Big Time.

Burger grunted.(A Glass Of Tomato Juice)

"Lemonade." said Ma.

"Sweet Tea." Said Bouncer.

"Coming up." said Big Time.

He started doing some work.

Later; said drinks were made up.

Ma smiled.

"That hit the spot." said Ma.

Burger grunted.

"What they said." said Bouncer.

Burger then burped.

Big Time smiled.

"Good family, good family." said Big Time.

"BARTENDER, MAKE ME A NEAT SCOTCH!" yelled a voice.

Big Time nodded.

"On it." he said.

Big Time then did some work.

Ma smiled.

"Such a good boy at being bad." said Ma.

Big Time then slid a glass of scotch down the table.

He smiled.

"I'm such good help." said Big Time.


	5. More Dares

Back in Dare Cerberus's home; Scooby was napping.

Then Izzy appeared with a giant smoothie in her hands.

Scooby woke up and saw her.

"Izzy, you have been triple dog dared." said Left Head Scooby.

"You may accept the dare." said Right Head Scooby.

"Or forever live here-" Middlehead Scooby said before being interrupted by Izzy.

"Live here, live here." said Izzy.

"Let me finish, or live here with the McDerrmots." said Middlehead Scooby.

Izzy saw the family.

"They look bored." said Izzy.

"Yeah they really need excitement." Said Middle Scooby Head.

Izzy smiled.

"I'll take the challenge of drinking this whole smoothie at once." Izzy said before disappearing.

Scooby sighed and the boring family saw this.

"You ok?" asked Mr McDerrmot.

Scooby shook all his heads.

"Not really." said Right Head Scooby.

The two humans looked at each other.

"What's the matter?" asked Miss McDerrmot

"It's just I really need this job I've been fired from so many." saod Middle Head Scooby. "Mostly from my eating habits but I can't help it I'm a dog."

The McDerrmots looked at each other.

"Well, we've lost our jobs for being way to boring." said Mrs McDerrmot.

"Here here." said Mr McDerrmot.

Scooby raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" said all the heads.

"Yep." said Mrs McDerrmot.

Scooby then pulled out three two liter bottles of Pepsi and started drinking each of them.

The two saw this and smiled.

"Nice." said Mrs McDerrmot.

"Here here." said Mr McDerrmot.

Scooby smiled.

"Thanks, I needed that." said Scooby.

The two humans smiled.

Just then in a flash of light and Chef Hatchet appeared.

"Hold on." said Scooby.

He turned to Chef.

"Chef Hatchet, you have been triple dog dared." said Left Head Scooby.

"Take the dare." said Right Head Scooby.

"Or stay with the McDerrmots." said Middle Head Scooby.

Chef did some thinking.

"Is changing a four year olds diaper really worth any of this?" said Chef.

Scooby is shocked.

"Who dares you that?" asked Scooby.

Chef did some thinking.

 **Flashback**

In Chef's nursery; Chef Hatchet was looking at loads of four year olds who were lying on their backs.

Chef was very nervous.

"Hey Hatchet." said a voice.

Chef turned to a window to see Duncan at it.

"Change their diapers. I dare you, no wait, I triple dog dare you." said Duncan.

Chef became shocked.

 **End Flashback.**

Scooby and the McDerrmots became shocked.

"Yep, I was dared to do something by someone who was nothing but trouble for me." said Chef.

He then smiled.

"I'll take the dare." said Chef.

He then disappeared.

Just then another flash and the Dare Cerberus appeared shocking Scooby.

"Yeah we've been dared." said the Dare Cerberus.

Left Head Scooby pulled out a fifty dollar bill and gave it to Right Head Scooby.

The Dare Cerberus became confused.

"What is this?" said Dare Cerberus.

"They had a wager." said Scooby.

The Cerberus nodded.

"Okay." said Dare Cerberus.

"So what's the Dare?" Asked Scooby. "Everyone was telling me that."

"We're to sniff a cats butt." said Dare Cerberus.

"Will you take the dare or forever live with the McDerrmots?" said Scooby.

"Not much of a choice since this is our job, so we'll take the dare." said Dare Cerberus.

With that, they left.

But Dare Cerberus then appeared again.

"I was dared again, only this time to sniff a goats butt, I'll take it." said Dare Cerberus.

He then disappeared.

Scooby sighed.

But then in another flash of lightning; Sonic appeared.

He looked around.

"Hey, this isn't the chili dog convention." said Sonic.

He sees Scooby and is shocked.

"Whoa, what's with the other two heads, did you get a reverse conjoined twin seperation surgery?" said Sonic.

He then laughed.

"I crack myself up." said Sonic.

He then cleared his throat.

"I accept the dare of running backwards." said Sonic.

He then disappeared.

Then Sideshow Bob appeared.

He looked at his surroundings and groaned.

"Oh no." He said.

"Take the dare or live here?" said all the Scooby heads.

Bob did some thinking.

"Should I take the dare of trying not to kill Bart for a week, or stay here for life?" said Sideshow Bob.

He even sighed.

"I'll take the Dare." said Bob.

He then disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Soon another flash of light appeared and Gaston appeared in his bathtub.

He looked around and became shocked.

"What the?" said Gaston.

He saw Scooby.

"What is it?" said Gaston.

"You've been triple dog dared, either take it or live here with the McDerrmots." all three Scooby Heads said.

Gaston saw the boring family.

"I'll take the dare of farting in public." said Gaston.

He then disappeared.

In the real world; Gaston was watching a basketball game.

He then stood up and farted very loudly.

Everyone screamed before running out of the stadium.

Gaston sighed.

"Typical." said Gaston.

Duncan who was in the stadium with a gas mask chuckled.

"No one passes Gas like Gaston." said Duncan.

He chuckled some more.

"He should be called Gas-on instead of just Gaston." said Duncan.


	6. Full Time Position

Outside the Onyx tavern; Big Time was waiting outside the back of the building looking at a clock.

"Where is that ship, it should have been here thirty minutes ago with the beer." said Big Time.

He sighed.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." said Big Time.

"No it's not." saod a Voice.

Big Time turned and saw the Bartender in a wheelchair.

"Besides, this is temporary." said the bartender.

Then a shadow appeared over the bartender, confusing him.

He looked up and became shocked.

"Oh fu-"the bartender said before being crushed by a space ship similar to Khyber's ship.

Big Time is shocked.

But then the bartender emerged from under the ship groaning.

"That hurts so bad." said the bartender.

Big Time is shocked.

"How are you still alive after that?" said Big Time.

The bartender chuckled.

"I've got some kickass enhanced durabillity, I've been taking tons of blows since the late ninties that's why." said the bartender.

Big Time nodded.

"I see." said Big Time.

"Yeah, I'm tough." said the bartender.

Big Time smiled.

"One tough cookie." said Big Time.

He then smiled.

"I'm glad to have replaced you for a while." Said Big Time.

"I'm sure you are." said the bartender.

"I am." said Big Time.

"Listen how would you like to be a full time bartender?" asked the bartender.

Big Time became shocked.

"Huh?" said Big Time.

"Dude, is anyone going to pay for all these beers I delivered?" said a voice.

Big Time is shocked.

"Oh right." said Big Time.

He walked into the ship.

Later; he walked out of the ship pushing a uboat full of boxes.

He smiled.

"Okay, I'll take the full time job." said Big Time.

The Bartender smiled.

"Thought so." said the bartender.

Big Time pushed the beer into the tavern.

He walked back out.

Ma who heard this became shocked.

"Full time job?" said Ma.

She then smiled.

"Nice." said Ma.


	7. Plenty More Dares

Back in Dare Cerberus's home; Scooby was drinking three smoothies.

"Mmm, tasty." said the Left Head Scooby.

Then in a flash of lightning; Sonic appeared again.

"I was dared again." said Sonic, "Only this time it was to be in a snake pit. Seriously I already did that when I was trapped with Doofus Drake."

Scooby nodded.

"Yeah." said Scooby.

"Is there a back door to this place by chance?" said Sonic.

"Nope." Said Scooby.

"Then I might as well accept the dare." said Sonic.

He then disappeared.

Just then Barney the Dinosaur appeared shocking Scooby.

"Hey, hey kids, it's Barney." said Barney.

Scooby shrieked before pulling out a pistol and shooting Barney in the head, killing him.

"No way I was gonna know what his Dare was." said Scooby

Just then Mike Baxter appeared.

Mike looked around.

"What is this place?" said Mike.

He then saw Scooby Doo.

"And things just got weirder." said Mike.

"Blah blah, blah, accept the triple dog dare, or stay here with a lame family." said Scooby.

Mike saw the boring family.

"Also what's your Dare?" asked Scooby.

"Be liberal for a whole week." said Mike.

Scooby became confused.

"Seriously? That's easy." said Scooby.

"Not happening." said Mike.

"Would you rather stay here with the boring people?" asked Scooby.

Mike turned and saw the McDurbans eating only onions.

"I'll take the Dare." He said.

He then disappeared.

Scooby smiled.

"Thank goodness." said Scooby.

Then Duncan appeared.

He groaned.

"Not again." said Duncan.

Scooby saw this.

"Alright you, now will you accept the new dare you were given?" said Scooby.

Duncan did some thinking.

"I accept the dare of getting a butt tattoo." said Duncan.

Scooby is shocked

"Of what? Barbie?" He asked.

"No, my own choice." Duncan said before disappearing.

Scooby sighed.

"Maybe that wasn't right." said Scooby.

Inside a tattoo parlor; Duncan walked over to a mirror and pulled his pants and underwear down to reveal a skull tattoo on his left butt cheek.

"Worth it." said Duncan.

"I also gave you another tattoo." Said the Tatoo Guy. "A Barbie one on your other butt cheek."

But he looked up to see that Duncan was using a tattoo remover on his other butt cheek.

He turned to the guy.

"You mind?" said Duncan.

The man is shocked.

"NOOOOOO MY MASTERPIECE!" He shouted.

"Dude, you don't just do something without someone consent, that can get you fired." said Duncan.

"I did get permission." Said The guy. "This girl with big glasses gave me ink that said it will never come off even for my stuff."

But he looked around to see Duncan was gone.

"Crap." said the tattoo guy.

Back in Dare Cerberus's home; Owen chuckled.

"I'll take my dare of eating an entire plane." Owen said before disappearing.

Scooby is shocked.

"An entire plane?" said Scooby.

The. Print Family got sissies out.

"This even I have to see." Said the Wife.

They then disappeared.

Scooby sighed.


	8. End of a Day

With Owen; he began eating an entire airplane.

"Mmm, tasty, especially with barbacue sauce." said Owen.

Just then a very fat man in a suit came by.

"Yeah well you'll see how cool it is WHEN YOUR LIVING IN A VAN DOW BY THE RIVER!" The man shouted.

Owen just stared at the man.

"I'm confused right now, is this supposed to be a reference to anything?" said Owen.

"SNL." said the man.

Owen became confused.

The man sighed.

"It was a sketch with the late Chris Farley in it." said the man.

Owen nodded.

"Okay." said Owen.

He resumed eating the plane.

The man just grumbled.

"Gluttonous idiot." said the man.

Owen went to the man and kicked him in the nuts.

"Shut up." said Owen.

He then finished up eating the plane.

He burped very loudly.

Ben and Kai were at a campfire when Owen's loud burp managed to put the fire out.

The two became shocked.

"What was that?" said Kai.

"Sounded like a very fat guy burping after eating an airplane with tons of barbacue sauce." said Ben.

With Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Duncan; the four were looking at a jar of ghost peppers.

"Alright, I'll eat this whole jar of ghost peppers." said Mike.

He opened the jar and ate all the peppers.

"Mmm, tasty." said Mike.

But then his face turned red before he began breathing fire.

Zoey and Cameron became shocked.

"Jesus." said Cameron.

Duncan however was chuckling.

"That's awesome." said Duncan.

But then Owen's burp managed to put the fire out.

Mike was still very red and grabbed a glass of water before drinking it all.

He then sighed out some steam as his redness disappeared.

"Oh, that feels good." said Mike.

He then passed out.

"I win." said Duncan.

But then Zoey shoved a ghost pepper in Duncan's mouth.

Duncan then started breathing fire.

Back with Owen; he stopped burping.

He sighed in relief.

"That felt good." said Owen.

The McDerrmots and Scooby were watching everything.

"Even I smelt that." Said Mr McDerrmot.

"Yeah." said Scooby.

The Wife fainted.

With Big Time; he was closing up the tavern.

He then smelt something.

"Ok who farted?" He asked.

"Sorry." said a voice.

The Pudgy Pig walked out of the tavern.

"I ate everything in that place." said Pudgy Pig.

This caused Big Time to become shocked.

"That ain't good." said Big Time.

Pudgy Pig farted again.

Big Time groaned.

With Scooby he was relaxing when a flash of light and the Dare Cerberus came back and Scooby saw this.

"Let me guess someone dared ya?" asked Scooby.

"No, our vacation is over." said Left Head Cerberus.

"And it was a blast." Said the Right Head.

"Thanks for filling in." Said Middle Cerberus.

Scooby sighed.

"Does this mean I won't get a paycheck?" said Scooby.

He was then zapped by Dare Cerberus before his other two heads disappeared and a paycheck appeared.

Scooby became shocked by the amount.

"That's a big check." said Scooby.

"Yeah, whenever you take over for us temporary, you'll get one worth all that money." said Middle Head Cerberus.

Scooby smiled.

"I could get used to this." said Scooby.


End file.
